Hit and Hug
by MovieVillain
Summary: Even though Fluttershy didn't hurt her feelings in "Putting Your Hoof Down", Rainbow Dash has her own way in making her feel better.


As I saw Fluttershy apologizing to Pinkie Pie and Rarity and hugging them as a sign of being friends again, I'm happy to see that result while hiding in a bush. At least she's back to her old self, being nice and shy. I'm proud of her that she doesn't have to do what Iron Will tells her to do.

Anyway, I decided to have my own way of comforting her. I got out of the bush and looking angry at Fluttershy. Don't worry, it's just an act.

"FLUTTERSHY!"

She, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity are all looking surprise when they see me looking angry.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked in fear.

"I came here because I finally discovered why your attitude has changed!" I said angrily, but also I'm worried for my friend. "It's that Iron Will character, isn't it?"

I looked at Fluttershy's eyes to see if that is really true. Judging by the fear in her eyes, I could say yes. In fact, I don't like that guy. He doesn't have too much kindness in his heart from what I can tell. Even if he is not really mean after all this time, I still don't like that guy. He's a corrupt influence on Fluttershy. He's the one who made her hurt Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Well, at least I don't have to see this guy ever again.

"Yes, it's true. I took lessons from him," was her reply. She answered truthfully from what I can tell. That's the old Fluttershy I know of; she's being honest.

"Tell me, Fluttershy, why?" I assert myself in asking such thing. If she answers it, it's exactly what I'm thinking of.

"What do you think you're doing to her, Rainbow?" Rarity asked me in defense for Fluttershy.

"Yeah, you should lighten up. She's back to her old self now," Pinkie is also defending her.

I took a deep breath then I continue to show my own way of assertion.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, I'm sorry but this is between me and Fluttershy. Stay out of this please," I said firmly.

As I looked at them with anger on my eyes, they know they shouldn't be involved in this moment. This is between me and Fluttershy. They reluctantly agree and walked away. Even though I'm not involved in this, I'm still going to have my own way in comforting her.

"Good, that's more like it," I muttered before I focused on my childhood friend.

"How did...?" she asked.

"I find out?" I finished her sentence as I explained on how did I discover what had happened to her. "I tell you how. I talked to the gardener to see he's all wet and to a pony trashed on a taxi. They told me everything. It's you! You trashed them! Now, answer me, Fluttershy. Why? Why did you take up lessons from Iron Will?"

"I-I-I was getting t-tired of everyone m-m-making f-fun of me," she replied stuttering and also shyly. "That's why."

And so I was right. I just knew she could have a reason for all this. If only I had been there to stop her from going to that guy... Oh well, what's done is done.

"And look how you behaved. What were you thinking? You don't even know what being assertive means," I went closely to her as I saw fear on her.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow! I don't even realize that I'm becoming a monster by making Pinkie Pie and Rarity cry until I looked in the puddle!" she cried.

"Yeah, I was there watching all that from the bush including the part where you said Old Fluttershy is being replaced by New Fluttershy! Before I went to your house, I talked to Iron Will and I was right. You did took lessons from him. Here's proof you don't even know what the word "assert" means. You just turned into a jerk!" I berate her for doing such thing.

"Please, Rainbow Dash, stop scolding me for all that happened today! I promise I'll make it all up! I swear! Look! Old Fluttershy is staying for good!"

As she said this, I know she's telling the truth. Now for the final act...

"Right," I said as I don't believe what she said. "You really have changed, Fluttershy. You're reckless, mean, and a total jerk! This is what happens to jerks like you!"

I raise my right hoof upward as I hit Fluttershy in the head. As she goes down, I catch her before she falls from the ground.

Then I hug her.

"I believe you," I finally said in as I'm worried for her. "Thank you for saying that. That's all I needed to hear."

As she hears those words coming out of her mouth, I could feel she is hugging me back.

"Oh, Rainbow, I'm so sorry," she said as I could tell she's starting to cry from this.

"It's okay. I believe everything what you said. I was so worried that the Fluttershy that we know and love may be lost forever. If you continue to be New Fluttershy, you could have exactly what I am only much worse," I let out my true feelings for her then we let go of the hug. To top it off, I just admitted we're not so different when it comes to what she's doing.

"Yeah, if I'm like you, I would realize the error of my ways and put my heart in the right place. Don't worry, I'm fine now. I'm so sorry I took my assertiveness too far with everypony in town especially Pinkie Pie and Rarity," she said remorsefully. That's what I really want to hear out of her. "Friends? Even though I didn't hurt you?"

Judging by what she said, I know the Fluttershy we know and love is back for good. I smiled at what she said.

"Friends!" was my reply and we hugged each other again.

I know that Pinkie Pie and Rarity are there to see that, not to mention they look surprise. That's my own way of comforting my closest friend I ever have since flight camp. A hit and hug is all she needed.


End file.
